Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki es una actriz, cantante y seiyu que apareció en muchas series japonesas. En Rosario + Vampire interpreta a Moka Akashiya.thumb|300px Canciones de Rosario + Vampire * Opening: COSMIC LOVE * Endings: Dancing in the velvet moon * Akai Jounetsu * Akai Sweet Pea Canciones de Rosario + Vampire Capu2 * Opening: DISCOTHEQUE * Endings: Trinity Cross * Anata ni Kappuchu! * DESIRE Jounetsu Roles Interpretados CD Drama *''Rozen Maiden Drama CD manga'' como Suiseiseki. *''Shugo Chara Utau Hoshina'' interpretando **«Meikyuu Butterfly», insert song del capítulo 13. **«Blue Moon», el otro tema que compone el single Meikyuu Butterfly) **«Black Diamond», insert song del capítulo 43, la cual fue editada con dos versiones: Major e Indies version. **«Yume no Tsubomi». *''Shugo chara doki'', interpretó dos insert songs: **«Heartful song», reproducida en parte en el capítulo 47 y completa en el capítulo 54. **«Glorious sunshine (Taiyou ga Niau yo)», escuchándose en el capítulo 93. *''Happy Lesson Drama CD'' como Minazuki Rokumatsuri *''Memories Off Drama CD: Bridge'' como Hotaru Shirakawa'' *''Shichinin no Nana: Side Story of Nana'' como '''Nana Suzuki *''Minna de Tsukuru Memo Off! CD'' como Hotaru Shirakawa *''Rusuden Memories'' como Hotaru Shirakawa *''Eien no Nohara'' como Nozawa Hitomi *''Chūnen Shinka Plus'' como Izumi Shiho *''Trial Triangle'' como Uehara *''Junk Force'' como Liza *''Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide ni Kawaru Kimi'' como Hotaru Shirakawa *''Shin Megami Tensei 3: Nocturne Drama CD'' como Tachibana Chiaki *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' como Hayase *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Sound Stage'' como Fate Testarossa *''Memories Off Drama CD: Omoide no Partita'' como Hotaru Shirakawa *''Drama CD Ichigo 100%'' como Yui Minamito *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto drama CD series] como Hinata Hyuga *''2x2=Shinobuden'' como Shinobu *''Ragnarok The Animation Drama CD'' como Yufa *''Memories Off: And Then Drama CD'' como Hotaru Shirakawa *''Twinkle Saber Nova'' como Amamiya Satsuki *''Tales of Symphonia: A Long Time Ago'' como Colette Brunel *''Black/Matrix 00'' como Luca *''Koi Koi 7 Drama CD'' como Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) *''Tactics Drama CD'' como Suzu Edogawa *''Sakura: Setsugetsuka'' as Tsukumo Nana *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage'' como'Fate Testarossa' *''V.B.Rose'' como Ageha Shiroi *''Itazura na Kiss'' como Kotoko Aihara *''Basilisk'' como Oboro *''Ichigo 100% Drama Theater'' como Yui Minamito *''Elemental Gelade React'' como Cisqua *''Secret of Cactus'' como Nami Minase *''1-nen 777-gumi'' como Haruno Korisu *''PrismxEgoist''como Run *''Tales of Symphonia: Rodeo Ride Tour'' como Colette Brunel *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 02'' como Fate Testarossa *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03'' como Fate Testarossa *''Ichigo 100% Last Take East Side'' como Yui Minamito *''Ichigo 100% Last Take West Side'' como Yui Minamito *''Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle'' como Lili *''Rosario + Vampire'' como Moka Akashiya *''Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo: Kiraha's Story'' como Akane Akatsuki (ep 4) *''Aquarian Age Drama CD Vol.1'' como Alice *''Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Majo to Drama CD'' como Sarasa *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 01'' como Fate T. Harlaown *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 02'' como Fate T. Harlaown *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03'' como Fate T. Harlaown *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 04'' como Fate T. Harlaown *''Shuraki Trinity'' como Towako Mizuchi *''V.B.Rose 2'' como Ageha Shiroi *''Rosario + Vampire'' drama CD 2 como Moka Akashiya *''Shining Wind drama CD vol.1'' como Kanon Seena *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' Drama CD 1 como Lydia Carton *''Tōko: Demon's Wind'' como Tōko *''Shining Wind drama CD vol.2'' como Kanon Seena *''Judgement Chime'' como Varuna / Rieru *''Shōnen Shinkaron 2'' como Shiho Izumi *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' Drama CD 2 como Lydia Carlton *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st Ticket CD SPECIAL'' como Fate T. Harlaown *''Ameiro Kouchakan Kandan - White Engage'' como Kotoori Sarasa *''Requiem et Reminiscence'' como Maria Klose *''White Album Sound Stage 01'' como Rina Ogata *''White Album Sound Stage 02'' como Rina Ogata *''Shinakoi'' Drama CD como Narukami Koharu Anime (series de televisión) Video Juegos OVA Doblaje Categoría:Seiyu